Not Everyone is Lost
by ChildofAthenaCabin6
Summary: A girl, a book, and characters she’s forgotton. Most think she’s a lost cause, but not everybody’s lost.
1. Prologue

**Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been very busy. This story takes place at an elementary school, where a girl reads PJO and HoO, and discovers that the fictional world might not be so fictional. Updates are very infrequent, and you'll be lucky if you get any.**

**-daughterofathena**

**Disclaimer- Y'all should know I'm not Rick Riordan **

Some time ago, a girl in 5th grade read the 1st Percy Jackson and the Olympians book, and was instantly drawn into the it. She felt as if she knew the characters for the longest time, as if they were her best friends. She soon moved on the the rest of the PJO books, then the HoO books, and so on and so forth, until she was done with all of the series written by Rick Riordan. She felt as if he was an architect, drawing, sketching, building his plans for his books, as an architect does for his buildings. She loved the books, and decided to move onto the FanFiction world of Percy Jackson, Percabeth, and all the things that one writes about when they are truly in love with stories, books, movies, plays, and any other form of a world constructed by esteemed writers. So off she went, into the fan-written world of all stories Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and much, much, more. There, she found people that felt the same as her, the people that could understand her, feel the ways she felt about books, have the same hopes and dreams as her. There, she found where she truly belonged. Realizing that she could make stories too, she too started writing stories of her wishes, dreams, thoughts of what could happen to characters in her favorite books. She wrote about what might've happened when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase got married, what would happen when they met characters from different books, what might've happened if _she _were there too. Sadly, things did not work out. She wouldn't ever have time to finish her stories, which made her feel horrible. She started to drift away from the series that she loved dearly, and soon, it seemed that all hope for her stories were lost. But somewhere, people knew that she would come back, and they were counting on two people. Two people who she used to think of day and night. This is their story. Most importantly, this is her story.

**Ok, more to come soon-daughterofathena**


	2. Help

Hi! So, all I'm asking for is at least 1 good review. I don't have the stamina to update without reviews. IM REVIEW MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe...hehe... anyways, PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter2

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who commented on my 1st chapter! Well, here's the second chapter! Enjoy! Fiy the chapters will be more exciting as we move on, so pls stay!**  
**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan **

Nobody's POV:  
"Hi!"

Emery Kimbern was walking to her classroom at school when someone shouted out to her. She turned around to see her friend, Alyssa. Alyssa had chestnut-colored hair, and blue-grey eyes. Emery had always wanted grey-ish eyes, but instead got stuck with dark-chocolate colored eyes, and chocolate-colored hair with golden-brown highlights.

"Hi Alyssa!"

"So Mrs. Kolata said that we're starting a new literature book. Did you hear?"

"No, I didn't," Emery responded.

"Well, I hear that the book is "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Cool, my mom said that she thinks it's too scary, but I doubt it."

"Ok, well we're going to have lit. in room 103 at 1:30," Alyssa said.

"Ok!"

"Now, let's get to class," said Alyssa.

——————chello, I'm a linebreak———————

At exactly 1:30, all the 5th graders were seated in room 103 for literature.

"Hi everybody. So for this literature semester, we'll be reading 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.' Go get your books from the library, and we'll get the assignments," said Mrs. Kolata, Emery's literature teacher. Emery was very excited to read the book, because she had heard so much about it.

"So are you excited to read the book?" asked another one of Emery's friends, Izzy.

"Yeah, my mom said she thinks it's too scary, but I like to think otherwise," said Emery.

"Yeah, so does my mom."

"Ok, well, gotta go get my book."

"Kk, bye," said Izzy.

Emery walked to the library, and checked out her literature book. As soon as she glanced at the cover, she was enthralled by the book. The way the drawings were so intricate, and yet so simple, seemed to capture her.

She then proceeded to walk back to room 103 to get her work. She had a good feeling about this book.

~~~~§~~~~

Let's just say that Emery nailed the week one literature assignments. She read through the chapters with lightning speed (pun intended), and found that she just couldn't put the book down. She was amazed at the thought of gods, monsters, and immortality being real. She felt as if anything could be possible, as if she could be a demigod too. If she was a demigod, she would want to be a daughter of Athena. She felt as if she had known the characters all her life. When her literature group ended the book she was sad. But soon, she read all the other books throughout the year. Reading and rereading all her favorite stories, reliving her favorite parts of the books, all the way to 7th grade. Then, she found something much more spectacular, making her love the books even more.

**A/N and that's the weeks chapter! Sorry it was short but I needed to get to the better parts faster. Thanks for reading, and please leave comments and constructive criticism! - daughterofathena**


End file.
